A Tour To Remember
by xKCliciousx
Summary: Flor is an Argentinian McFly fan. Her life changes as she gets to go to McFly's first ever South American tour. This is...A Tour To Remember
1. Chapter 1

**A TOUR TO REMEMBER**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>'<em>Just remember to smile, smile smile and turn the world around'<em>, Tom's lovely voice sang through my speakers.

'Oh god I love this song', I sighed. There's no way I could ever see them…

'_Je m'appelle Dougie Poynter'_, my phone sounded. A signal of me receiving a text message so I grabbed my phone and opened the message only for my eyes to widen, my mouth to drop and stare at it in shock.

'Flor! You will NOT believe this…McFly's doing a South American tour! :D', it read.

'AAAAAAAAAAAH!', I yelled.

It's hard to explain how happy I am right now. McFly are my heroes. They've always been…

But the hard thing is that they're a band from the united kingdom and I live in Argentina which means that I live at the other side of the world!

They've never been here before so I am so happy that there's finally a chance for me to meet my idols!

So after I calmed down a bit I called my friend Rachel who texted me to get more information.

'Rach! How are you?', I said as she picked up her phone and greeted me back.

'I'm sooooooo super excited!', I chuckled at that, I knew how excited she was.

'Me too! How did you know?', I asked her referring to the text message she sent me.

'Tom just tweeted it', she explained.

'He did? Wait let me check', I said and I logged in to twitter.

'tommcfly - South America, are you ready for tour? #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican', was Tom's last tweet. I retweeted it and replied.

'fletchermania - tommcfly OMG! You're finally coming to South America! We love youuu 3' and within a few seconds I got hundreds of retweets.

'Wow!', I said.

'What?', Rachel replied and I instantly forgot that I was still on the phone with her.

'Check your timeline! And I'm going to hang up, we can talk online', I quickly said as I hung up.

'mcflyerrachel1D – Excited for #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican with fletchermania ', Rachel just tweeted and I retweeted it.

Suddenly my mentions were filled with tweets like this:

'fletchermania omg you're so lucky!'

'fletchermania meet you at #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican ! :D'

I didn't know what all of this was about seeing that I didn't have that much followers so I just kept reading them until I came to this particular tweet that made my day.

'tommcfly - fletchermania Sorry for the wait lovely, We love you toooooo 3 #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican'.

OH.

MY.

GOD!

Tom Freaking Fletcher has just retweeted & replied to me!

'!', I yelled, It might sound weird and totally silly but I just got noticed by my idol and that means the world to me.

'What's going on in here?', my mum said as she came into my room. I forgot that I wasn't the only one at home.

'Nothing mum, I'm sorry for worrying you but McFly is finally coming to South America and Tom has just talked to me!', I was really happy and my mum knows how obsessed I am with McFly and especially Tom so I saw her smile creeping up.

'Thank god, I thought something was wrong', she laughed.

'Mum?', I said.

'Yes dear', she answered.

'Could I go?', I asked her, I knew that she understood my obsession for McFly and all but she was a parent after all and of course I needed permission to go and my parents are very strict so I really hope that she would say yes because this is a once in a life time!

'Flor, you know that's not up to me…', she sighed and I knew she was speaking the truth.

'If it was up to me I would definitely say yes and I would even drive you there and go with you if you wanted to…but you'll need to ask your father when he's home', she exclaimed and I sighed at that…that's going to be hard! How am I going to explain my dad that my heroes are going to be here for a concert and I really have to go when he didn't even approve me of going to the school's prom?

'Don't worry, I know this is very important for you and I will definitely help you out', mum smiled and she kissed the top of my forehead and left my room.

This is going to be so hard…I cant wait for my dad to come home…I really need to ask him but I'm afraid that he'll say no…

'fletchermania – Cant wait for the #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican tour…waiting for daddy to come home…hope I can go ', I tweeted and signed out of twitter to continue making my homework. I really have a lot of homework to do for tomorrow…even though I probably wont concentrate properly on it…I have to finish it!

'I'm home!', I heard my dad shout and the front door closing afterwards. Wow I didn't realize I was doing my homework for so long. I really did need to tell him but it's been a long day and he had to work all day so I think I'm saving it for dinner. I casually went downstairs to greet my dad.

'Hi papi, how was your day?', I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'It was good, tiring but good, and yours? How was school?', he asked.

'It went ok, I received an 8 for my math exam', I smiled at him, I guess I had to please him a bit before asking the question also so he would be in a better mood.

'Good girl', he smiled as he got his shoes off and walked to the kitchen to greet my mum. This might work…I thought as I slowly followed him towards the kitchen and helped my mum with preparing the table for dinner.

So we just ate in silence for a few minutes and I took a sip from my water before asking _'the big question'._

'Dad?', I slowly asked him.

'Yes?', he answered as he took another bite.

'You know McFly right?'.

'Yes…your silly little obsession', he answered. And I tried not to respond to that and correcting him how its not a 'silly little obsession'. I just ignored it and continued my interrogation.

'You know they're from Europe right?', I simply asked.

'Would you please get to the point Flor?', my dad was almost getting annoyed.

'They're coming to South America and I was wondering if I could go and see them in concert?', I asked him, putting a huge smile on my face. He didn't say anything for a few minutes…he just ate in silence as I was still staring at his face, waiting for an answer.

'If you pay for it yourself, you might go…but take Rachel with you', he decided and I was shocked.

'What?', I said, wide-eyed.

'I said that you may go, you have my permission…that's what you want right?', he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Thanks dad! I'm going to call Rachel right now', I hugged him and put my plate in the dishwasher on my way back upstairs to call her.

We called for about half an hour, talking about how excited we were for the concert and what we were going to wear and we were just having random fan girl moments.

She had to go so we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I signed into twitter and read some of my mentions, followed some people back and then send a tweet.

'fletchermania – Have daddy's permission for #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican tommcfly are you ready? :D'

I logged off and decided to have an early night as I was exhausted of being excited

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HIYA! I'm sorry i haven't been posting anything for a WHILE! I started a new story (this one). It's as you can see, a McFly fanfiction. I already wrote LOADS for it, i started it as a One Shot but it ended up being sooooo long that i figured it'd be better to turn it into a real fanfiction. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. You don't need an account to review, you can review 'anonymously' as well. Just remember to put your name in it so i'll know it's you. Also, if you have twitter, put your username in the review and i'll tweet you every time i post a new chapter :)

For the ones who are reading my other McFly story 'I Should Have Known' and the sequel 'Foolish'. Foolish hasn't ended by far! I am just on a writer's block for it...it won't be much longer though, maximum 20 chapters i think but it might be shorter as well.

If there are any 1D fans reading, I wrote 2 one shots so far 'Our Very First Kiss' is a Harry Styles one shot and 'It's Gotta Be Me' is a Liam Payne one shot. I also am still working on a 1D fanfiction: 'One Thing', it's no where near ending though i have writer's block for that too. I hope i'll make up of the lack of updating by this story and making chapter 5 of One Thing extra long. Sorry again for the wait but i'm still alive ;)

Follow my twitter: xinzaynforyou  
>Tumblr: xinzaynforyou. tumblr. com<p>

Xx Kimmy


	2. Chapter 2

**A TOUR TO REMEMBER**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's POV<strong>

'Tom mate, hurry up!', Danny yelled at me from downstairs.

'Will be there in a few minutes!', I shouted back as I was just sending some tweets.

'tommcfly – South America, are you ready for tour? #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican', I send it and packed my belongings and went downstairs. I was really excited to finally go to South America, the fans there have been begging us to come for years now and we're finally going…I bet it's going to be absolutely wicked.

'What took you so long, aye?', Danny chuckled as I put my belongings in the car and got to the driver's seat. We were heading to the studio to rehearse for tour.

'Ohh not much, just had to tweet something', I replied as I drove off to the studio. The ride there was pretty silent, as Danny lived with me in the same house, we were pretty close and got to talk to each other like 24/7 so we didn't have much to say in the car. Not that it mattered really because we were going to need our voices for the rehearsals.

We arrived in about 15 minutes, the ride wasn't that far, got in the building to see Harry & Dougie already there, installing their equipment.

'Lads', Harry greeted us as he nodded, continuing to get his drums ready.

'Flones! Ready for rehearsal?', Dougie said, clearly excited. We all laughed at Dougie calling Danny & me by the 'bromance' name that the fans have given me.

'We ready? Those fans better be ready cos I'm as ready as I could ever be', Danny squealed.

Oh yeah, the fans…let's check my twitter to see what everyone was thinking about it.

Just as I logged in to twitter on my phone and got to my mentions, there was this one that caught my eye.

_'fletchermania - tommcfly OMG! You're finally coming to South America! We love youuu 3'_, Fletcher Mania…Hmm…that sounded pretty cute, her icon was a picture of herself, I liked that…she was different…it's nice to finally see someone else instead of ourselves as icons in my mentions, so I retweeted her tweet and replied.

_'tommcfly - fletchermania Sorry for the wait lovely, We love you toooooo 3 #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican'._

I smiled at the thought of her probably going insane right now.

'Right…rehearsal time guys', Harry got me out of my trance. I turned my phone off and joined the others in the rehearsal.

Rehearsal went pretty good, we had to practice some of our new songs which was a bit difficult because this was the first time we played the songs out of the studio. But apart from the few mistakes we made, it all went pretty good.

'Aye mates, you coming to our place for dinner?', Danny asked as he packed his guitar to go home.

'Are you cooking?', Dougie asked sounding suspicious.

'Nahh man, Tom's cooking haha', we all laughed at that…we all know how bad a cook Danny is. Once he cooked us a meal on tour and we all got food-poisoned so we had to cancel a few gigs.

'Ok, we'll come', Harry said once he was done with packing up his drums.

We all packed our stuff and went back to our place where we ate dinner that I proudly cooked. After that we watched a movie and went to bed early as we had to get out of bed early and prepare stuff for tour.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day after rehearsals~<strong>

* * *

><p>'Guys, nice rehearsal! How are you?', Fletch greeted us as he came in and we all told him we were good.<p>

'What are you doing here Fletch?', Harry said.

'Oh I'm just hear to reveal the tour dates to you guys', he grinned because he knows how much we love touring.

'So, for May we're doing 4 shows in Brazil, 20th, 21st, 23rd and 26th. And the 28th of May we'll be doing one gig in Argentina', he announced.

'Wow I've always wanted to go to Argentina…it seems like such a cool country…', I thought aloud.

'Yeah it's going to be totally wicked', Danny replied enthusiastically.

We all continued to talk about how excited we were and our gigs there and of course our plans for South America, we obviously wouldn't ONLY tour…we would have some days off to just have a little vacation so we decided on going to the beaches there and just see what comes.

'Dannymcfly - What weather is it in Brazil? Should I bring any clothes at all? ;)', Danny just tweeted.

That dude seriously is such an idiot haha.

We all goofed around a bit, tweeted our fans and went home after that.

[A/N: Yes the tour dates here are the official tour dates of May].

* * *

><p><strong>~26th of May (last gig in Brazil)~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'tommcfly - Thank you Brazil! You guys were awesome, cant wait to get back #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican'.<em>

_'tommcfly – On the other hand…ARGENTINA YOU READY? #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican'_

**Flor's POV**

OMG! It's only 1 night and a day away!

May 28th…that's going to be the best day of my life.

'Flor!', my mum yelled from downstairs.

'Yeaaaahh!', I yelled back down at her.

'Get downstairs, NOOOOOOOW!', I could tell that she was serious but that it wasn't something I should worry about so I just went downstairs and was met by a very enthusiastic mother.

'What is it mum?', I asked her.

'Your tickets just arrived', she said again as she excitedly waved the envelope in my face. And I squealed in excitement.

'WOAAAAAAAAHHH!', my freaking McFly tickets just arrived! This was becoming more real every single second later. I thanked my mum and went upstairs to take a picture of myself with the tickets. I then uploaded it to twitter with the description:

'fletchermania – My McFly tickets just arrived, tommcfly dannymcfly mcflyharry dougiemcfly YOU READY? #McflyGoesSouthAmerican'.

Again, I got a lot of retweets and replies of people who were going and received their tickets too, but also from people from outside of South America saying I was so lucky that I was going.

'tommcfly – Haha, fletchermania you BET! ;) #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican', Tom tweeted me and I saw that he also retweeted the picture I just sent.

Wow…Tom noticed me TWICE! He retweeted me twice, he replied me twice…is this coincidence or faith?

'Floooooooor! You'll need to sleep, we're going last minute shopping tomorrow morning!', my mum yelled at me again and I then noticed what time it was. It was 10.57PM and mum and I agreed on going shopping from 9AM till 1PM, and then have some lunch in town.

'fletchermania – Off to bed, going last minute shopping with my mum tomorrow morning…will need my rest ', I tweeted and logged off.

I should be really excited about Tom noticing me twice but as it's the second time…I don't think it's that special anymore…a lot of people have been following me after Tom noticed me the first time and of course they all retweet almost all my tweets so it's easier for him to see it.

I went to bed with a huge smile on my face, knowing that I would see my heroes in about a day.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NEXT DAY, at the mall~<strong>

* * *

><p>'Any ideas on what you want to wear Flor?', my mum asked me as we walked in some random shops to find the perfect outfit.<p>

'I don't know! It's going to be at night so not something too revealing…but I don't want to wear just any outfit like other fans…I want to stand out, in a good way', I tried to explain to my mum, and luckily she has about the same mind as me so she understood what I meant.

After about 45 minutes of hanging around in that shop without finding the perfect outfit, we got out of the shop and walked further towards the more expensive shops.

'Mum, where are we going?', I asked her uneasily.

'We're going to find you the perfect outfit dear', she answered and walked in to Dior.

'But we don't have the money for this!', I told her.

'We've saved a lot of money for emergencies and I feel like this is an emergency for you, just find the perfect outfit okay?', she smiled at me and I couldn't believe it…my mum just got me in Dior and wants to buy me a whole new outfit!

After a few minutes of just gawking at all the amazing outfits in the store, a saleswoman came up to us.

'May I help you?', she said and her name card read 'Hannah'.

'Oh, yes please Miss…my daughter here is going to the concert of her life tomorrow and we need to find her the perfect outfit that says 'WOW' but doesn't make her look too desperate', my mum replied.

'Oh, you may call me Hannah. You've come to the right place', she winked.

'Let's get to the changing rooms so I can measure your sizes', she said as she started to walk towards what I assumed were the changing rooms. She measured all my sizes and asked me what I preferred to wear.

'Do you like high heels or wedges or pumps or flats?', she asked me. She really sounded like a professional because I actually had no idea which one I preferred.

'I don't wear high heels much…I think I like wedges and pumps the most', I answered and she nodded making notes on her notepad.

'Ok, and do you want straps on the dress or do you want a strapless or one-shoulder dress?', Hannah asked.

'I have absolutely NO idea', I blurted out in honesty.

'Ok, well I'll get you some dresses to see what style you like the best and your mum and I'll just pick the one that looks best on you okay?', she smiled and she disappeared back in to the store to fetch me some dresses.

After about 10 minutes, Hannah came back with a whole rack full of beautiful dresses, waiting for me to be worn. She gave me a random dress and told me to get changed and so I did.

The first dress wasn't that spectacular. It was a pink strapless summer dress with some tiny beads at the bottom.

'I don't really like this one', I told her as I stepped out.

'Yes I agree, too long', she said as she gave me a shorter dress. I tried on several more and I started to lose hope in finding the right outfit…if Dior didn't have the perfect outfit…then who did?

'Flor? I think I've found you the PERFECT outfit', Hannah said as she gave me yet another dress and I started to get changed again.

She was right…it WAS the perfect outfit.

It's a navy blue strapless dress that stops just above my knees. It has some sort of other soft fabric around my waist that's black and has a small but not dramatic, rather cute, ribbon at the back of the dress. Hannah had gotten me some sneaker wedges to combine it with. At first I looked at her strangely when she gave them but she gave me an assuring nod and I shrugged as I put them on.

It's actually pretty practical…the dress surely needs heels or wedges and wedges are less painful for a whole day out and sneakers look so more casual and my style with it…

'Come on out Flor, I wanna see it!', my mum yelled at me from the other side of the curtain.

'Wow…THAT's the outfit…THE. OUTFIT!', she hugged me excitedly as I came out of the dressing room.

'I knew it, I knew you'd like it', Hannah said as she approvingly nodded.

'I like it…I like it a lot! But how much is it?', I asked Hannah, as much as I did like it…this is Dior! It must cost a fortune…

'Let's see…with the shoes…in total it's $2700', she said and I was in shock.

'$2700?', that's so much! I have never spent that much money in one store before.

'Yes, but because you seem like a nice girl and I know it's going to be the best day of your life…I'll make it $2500 for you…just for you…and you can have this necklace too', she gave me a silver necklace with a black hart in it. It really looked cute and it went with my outfit perfectly.

I changed back into my normal clothes and handed Hannah the dress, shoes & necklace.

'Mum are you sure you're okay with paying everything for me? I have a job…I could pay half?', I offered. I don't really feel comfortable with people buying me stuff…it makes me feel guilty because I didn't get that person anything.

'Don't be silly Flor, I never get to buy my baby any clothes no more because you never approve of what I buy for you…I'm actually really glad I can finally buy you stuff again, now don't argue with me no more and just smile', she simply said as she handed Hannah her credit card.

We thanked her and said our goodbyes and walked to the ice cream bar.

'Flooooor!', I suddenly heard an all too familiar girly voice scream when I entered.

'Rachel! What are you doing here?', I asked her as we greeted each other.

'Last minute shopping for the concert, I bet you were doing the same right', I nodded and we all climbed in one booth. Rachel was here with her mum who's my mum's best friend so none of us minded. My mum and I ordered some ice cream and we had a lot of fun discussing what we had bought and the upcoming concert.

I took a picture with Rachel & our mums and posted it to twitter.

'Fletchermania – Last minute shopping for #McFlyGoesSouthAmerican with mcflyerrachel1D and mums done, enjoying our ice cream, YUM! :D'

'Hey Rachel, would you like to stay over at our place? You could drive with us if you want?', my mum offered her.

'Oh my gosh SLEEP OVER! Yes please, I'll have to get back to my place to pick up my stuff but I'll be there round dinner time okay?', Rachel replied excitedly.

We then all exited the ice cream bar, got to our cars and went home.

When we arrived, I went straight up to my room, put the clothes I had just bought on my chair and took a long shower. After showering, I took my bag of make up and my straightening iron and put it next to my new clothes. Then I got a bag and put all of that into the bag. As we would have to travel pretty far, we had booked a hotel room not far away from the venue so we could just go there and change into the new clothes and get ready once we got there in case our make up etc. smudged on our way.

Not much longer after that I heard the door bell ring. I glanced up at the clock to see it was almost dinner time already…time goes so fast when you're occupied.

I ran downstairs to be met by Rachel who had a huge suitcase in one hand and a sleeping bag in the other.

'Flor honey, could you help Rachel with her luggage?', my mum asked me as she got Rachel's coat off her.

I grabbed her suit case and went upstairs with Rachel following me to my room.

We set everything in place for the sleep over and talked about the upcoming events before dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy.


End file.
